Stuck Stranded
by hatchet.chef
Summary: When the gang goes to 6 Flags, they get "stuck" in the moment.


Ezekiel,Dakota,Chris, and Lindsay is sitting on the bus on there way to Six Flags.

Noah is driving the bus.

"Noah are you sure you don't want to go to Six Flags with us?" Lindsay asks while holding Chris's hand.

"I'm sure. I hate Six Flags. I hate people. Let me drive you guys there so I can go back home and read." Noah says while driving.

Noah pulls up to the Six Flags parking lot.

"Yay! Were here! Thanks Noah!" Lindsay said getting out of her seat and hugging him.

"Off." Noah says pushing her off with a serious tone.

Chris,Ezekiel,and Dakota get off the bus with Lindsay.

Noah shuts the bus door and drives off.

Chris,Ezekiel,Dakota, and Lindsay enter to Six Flags.

"Hey Chris, maybe you want to go watch the dolphin show with me?" Lindsay asks with a shy happy face.

"I'd love to sweetie!" Chris said holding her hand and walking to the animal exibit.

"Hey Ezekiel! You want to go see the tigers with me?" Dakota asks in a serious tone.

"Really? You and me time? Oh yeah,eh." Ezekiel says happily.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dakota says grabbing Ezekiels hand and running to the tigers.

"Step right up to feed the tigers! Who wants to feed the tigers?" A worker asks.

"Ezekiel would!" Dakota yells pointing at him.

"WHAT! I never done this before,eh!" Ezekiel says worried.

"You'll be fine!" Dakota says holding on Ezekiels hands.

Ezekiel looks at his hands.

"Ok,eh." Ezekiel says with courage.

Ezekiel walks up to the cage with meat.

The worker shuts the cage door.

The worker locks the cage and puts the keys on the ground.

"Be nice little kitty,eh." Ezekiel says scared stiff.

The tiger rawrs loudly.

Dakota grabs the keys without anyone looking and walks away.

"Hey Dakota! Where you going,eh?" Ezekiel asks watching her leave.

"Bathroom." Dakota says not turning around.

Ezekiel is still in the cage scared stiff.

The tiger attacks Ezekiel and bites his shirt.

Ezekiel screams in terror.

Dakota turns around and runs back.

Dakota grabs her phone and records while laughing.

"How can you laugh! He could die!" A frighted person says to Dakota.

"If you knew him you would laugh to." Dakota says recording and laughing.

"SOMEONE TOOK MY CAGE KEYS!" The worker screams.

The tiger eats Ezekiels hat.

"GO TIGER GO!" Dakota shouts while recording.

Chris and Lindsay are at the dolphin show which isn't far from the tigers.

"Do you hear that?" Lindsay asks Chris while holding his hand.

"It sounds like someone screaming." Chris says turning his head.

"And someone laughing.." Lindsay wonders.

"AAAAAHHHH HELP ME EH!" Ezekiel screams loudly.

"It's Ezekiel!" Chris and Lindsay say at the same time.

They both run to the tiger's cage.

"Dakota! Why are you recording this! Our friend can die!" Lindsay says shaking Dakota.

"You mean your not our." Dakota says still filming.

The tiger chews on Ezekiels foot.

"I found a spare keys!" The worker says opening the cage so Ezekiel can get out.

Ezekiel is bleeding from his legs and tries to crawl out.

The tiger sits on Ezekiel and starts to rip his hair with his sharp teeth.

"I'll help you!" Lindsay says while running up to Ezekiel inside the cage.

Chris backs away next to Dakota.

"Are you filming all of this?" Chris asks Dakota while watching the tiger attack.

"Yup. I got everything on here." Dakota says with a evil grin.

"Are you going to put this on youtube?" Chris asks.

"Youtube it, tweet it, status it, tumblr it, myspace it, and burn it on disc." Dakota says laughing.

"Nice." Chris says laughing with Dakota.

Lindsay goes into the tiger cage and pulls out Ezekiel while the tiger pulls on Ezekiels pants.

Lindsay slams the cage door on the tiger.

"Ezekiel! Do you need to go to a hostpital?" Lindsay asks while holding Ezekiels head.

"Theres a great veiw of your big boobies from here babe,eh." Ezekiel says in pain.

Lindsay drops Ezekiel down and walks to Chris.

"He's fine." Lindsay says to Chris and Dakota.

The crowd walks off.

Ezekiel lays on the ground moaning in pain and bleeding.

"You guys want to go get some lunch? That show made me laugh." Dakota says uncaringly.

"I'll go." Chris agrees.

"Aren't we going to bring Ezekiel?" Lindsay asks.

"You said he was fine. He seems happy laying down on the ground." Dakota points out.

"Eh, your right. Let's go buy some icecream." Lindsay says walking off with Dakota and Chris.

"Wait...i'll come to...eh.." Ezekiel says crawling slowly in pain.

"Ah forget it,eh!" Ezekiel says quitting.

Dakota comes back.

Dakota picks up Ezekiel and carries him to Chris and Lindsay.

"Thanks,eh." Ezekiel says in pain.

"Shut up." Dakota says meanly.

Dakota throws Ezekiel on the ground next to Lindsay.

Lindsay licks her icecream and asks, " Do you guys want to go on Green Lantern?"

"Sure!" Chris says while finishing his icecream.

"I'm all for it." Dakota says happily.

"So,eh. You guys expect me to go on rides after i almost got eaten by a tiger?" Ezekiel asks in a crazy tone.

"We didn't ask you to go on the ride. If it was up to me you'd be having a pool party with the sharks." Dakota says meanly.

Lindsay and Chris look at Dakota in a weird way.

"Actually, thats a good idea...Hey Ezekiel you want to go feed the sharks?" Dakota asks with happiness.

"NO!" Ezekiel screams.

"I tried." Dakota says with shrugging.

Lindsay throws away her ice cream.

"Ok let's go on Green Lantern together! That means me, Dakota, Chris, and Ezekiel." Lindsay explains.

"Fine! Let's just go." Dakota says walking to Green Lantern.

Ezekiel gets up from the ground and tries to walk with a bloody foot.

"Hey guys theres no lines!" Dakota cheers.

"Hey! How come theres no lines?" Dakota asks a staff worker.

"Because we just re-opened it. It was broke down for some glitch but it should be all fine now. You want to be the first one on it?" the staff worker explains and asks.

"Sure! Me and friends and Ezekiel." Dakota cheers.

Lindsay runs up to Dakota.

Chris walks with Ezekiel helping him walk.

Dakota sits down next to Lindsay on the ride.

"You girls ready?" the staff worker asks.

"Actually can we wait for Ezekiel and Chris?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure. Is that them?" The staff worker says pointing at them.

"Yes." Lindsay says while nodding.

"HURRY UP!" Dakota screams.

"Sure,eh! Let me run with a bloody foot!" Ezekiel says with sarcasm.

Chris puts Ezekiel on the seat of the ride.

Chris gets sits next to him.

"You guys ready?" the worker asks.

"No duh! Let's go!" Dakota says happily.

The worker starts the ride.

Dakota and Lindsay scream of cheer on the ride.

Chris puts his hands up and screams.

Ezekiel panics and holds on.

The quickly stops.

"Woah! Why did the ride stop?" Lindsay asks Dakota.

"How am i soposed to know? I don't work here!" Dakota yells.

Ezekiel looks down at the veiw.

"Here up high,eh! The people look like ants!" Ezekiel says panicing.

Chris looks down and his eyes widen.

"This is bad! This is really really bad!" Chris shouts.

"Don't worry! The ride will start any second..i hope.." Dakota says with confidence.

"I hope so too! I can't be up in the sky for this long!" Lindsay says as she fans herself with her hands.

20 minutes pass by.

"Is someone getting help or something?" Dakota wonders in a mean tone.

"They better!" Lindsay says madly and scared.

"Look,eh! Theres a dude waving!" Ezekiel points at.

"It's the guy who put us on the ride!" Chris says.

"YOU GUYS ARE STUCK UNTIL WE FIND AN ENGINEER! SO FAR WE CAN'T FIND ANY!" the worker screams.

Ezekiel's jaw drops.

"NOOOOO!" Lindsay screams.

Chris starts sweating.

Dakota puts her hands over her head and sighs.

The worker walks off.

"And he leaves us here! Stuck on this evil ride!" Lindsay says worried.

"How are we going to get out of this ride if were stuck?" Dakota asks.

Ezekiels tries to lift up the handle bar.

"The handle bar is stuck,eh!" Ezekiel says tries to break it.

"It's no use! Were done for!" Chris says giving up.

Lindsay sighs.

"Theres nobody to help us,eh" Ezekiel explains.

"Wait! Maybe Noah can help us!" Chris says with courage.

"YES! Were saved!" Lindsay cheers.

"I don't have my phone!" Chris says sadly.

Ezekiel checks for his phone.

"I don't have mine either,eh! But Dakota does!" Ezekiel says looking at Dakota.

"I can't reach it from my pockets with the handle bar!" Dakota complains.

"Just put your arms under and call Noah!" Lindsay says meanly.

Lindsay is getting pissed off.

"Alright! Alright! Chill!" Dakota says getting her phone.

Dakota grabs her phone.

"VICTORY!" Dakota shouts.

"YAAAAAY! NOAH IS GOING TO SAVE US!" Lindsay says cheerfully.

Lindsay puts her arms up and accidently smacks the phone out of Dakotas hand.

The phone falls 107 feet and breaks on solid ground.

Dakota screams loudly on the top of her lungs.

Dakota covers her eyes and starts crying.

"GREAT JOB LINDSAY! NOW WERE FREAKING SCREWED!" Chris yells.

Lindsay feels ashamed.

30 mintues pass by.

"We been stuck on this ride for 50 minutes!" Chris complains.

"Were going to die,eh." Ezekiel complains.

"Ok screw this!" Dakota says.

Dakota leans back and goes to sleep.

Lindsay pulls Dakota's hair.

"SLEEPING DOESN'T SOLVE EVERYTHING!" Lindsay yells.

Dakota smacks Lindsay.

"Don't pull my hair!" Dakota yells.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Lindsay says looking the other way.

A gaint tall forklift comes rising up.

"I'm here to save the day again. Yay me." Noah says saracticlly.

"How did you we were all stuck on here?" Lindsay asks.

"I got a call from Six Flags saying 4 idiots were stuck on a ride so i assumed those idiots were you guys. I was right again." Noah responds boringly.

Noah unlocks Lindsay's handle bar and helps Lindsay out of the ride.

Lindsay gets on the forklift.

Noah does the same with Chris, Ezekiel, and Dakota.

Everyone stands on the forklift and Noah pushes the down button.

Soon enough they were back on the ground.

"Thanks Noah!" Dakota says hugging Noah and giving him a kiss on the cheeck.

"Umm..yeah whatever." Noah says trying not to smile.

"I still got the bus to take you 4 home. Next time, take your own car." Noah pouts.

"I can't offord one,eh." Ezekiel complains.

"Not my problem." Noah says while shrugging.

They exit Six Flags and they go into the bus.

Noah drops Dakota and Lindsay to their home.

Ezekiel and CHris are still on the bus.

"Bye Noah!" Lindsay says getting off.

Noah waves.

Dakota sits on Noahs lap.

"Do you want to know what i thought of you when you saved me and the others?" Dakota says in a flirty voice.

"Do tell." Noah flirts back.

Ezekiel gets up and pushes Dakota off Noah's lap.

"GOODNIGHT!" Ezekiel says to Dakota meanly.

"Creep." Dakota says walking off the bus.

Ezekiel sticks his tounge out at Dakota and sits back in his seat.

"That was interesting." Noah says.

"Just drive,eh." Ezekiel replies meanly.

Noah drives them back to their homes.


End file.
